Instant Transmission
|caption = Goku teleporting with Instant Transmission. |universe = ''Dragon Ball'' |user = |effect = Goku performs a flip kick and then teleports away. May kick again if the move hits an opponent. }} Instant Transmission ( ), previously referred to as Instant Transmission Kick, is 's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Goku flips backwards with a kick before teleporting a short distance in the direction inputted by the player at the time it is used, or he will teleport in place if no direction is held. If an opponent is close enough to Goku when hit, they will take 7% damage instantly move directly to wherever Goku reappears after teleporting, where he will deliver a follow-up kick that deals 7% damage and considerable knockback. If Goku hits an opponent at the end of the move, opponents will not be grabbed, instead, will be sent upward with weak knockback. As the name implies, the move has fairly little startup lag and almost no ending lag, as well as intangibility frames during the teleportation. However, it covers a relatively short vertical distance (though this can be countered if Goku still has his float time and double jump), and Goku will be left helpless after the move ends unless the follow-up kick is delivered. Kaiō-ken Goku's version of the move is nearly identical to Goku's version, though the initial kick instead deals 14% damage, and the move is slightly faster. Origin using Instant Transmission in the anime ''Dragon Ball''.]] Instant Transmission is a technique in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise that debuted in chapter #336 from the original Dragon Ball manga, titled "A Three Year Gamble" ( ). One of Goku's signature moves, this technique allows him to instantly teletransport from one place to another by locating someone else's ki. Goku was taught this technique by the people of Planet Yardrat while he was training there after his battle with Frieza on Planet Namek. To locate someone's ki, he usually puts his index and middle finger on his forehead in order to concentrate. It can be used to travel really long distances (such as going from a galaxy to another), to go from from the living world to the Other World (where the souls of the deceased go after death) and vice versa, and even to travel outside of time (as shown in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). While this technique is primarily used by Goku as a means of transportation, he has also been shown using it for combat, such as when he instantly teleported in front of Cell in order to hit him directly with a Kamehameha. In SSF2, it is also utilized this way at the beginning of Super Saiyan Goku's down special move, Genki Dama. Functionally, Instant Transmission in SSF2 is most similar to an attack Goku uses at the end of a grounded combo in the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in which he kicks the opponent upwards and uses Instant Transmission to catch them with a kick forwards. Gallery Goku version Screenshots Goku IT.gif|The entire move, on Planet Namek. Goku IT.png|The initial kick of the attack. Instant Transmission attack.png|The kick following up after Instant Transmission. Kaio-ken Transmission.png|Kaiō-ken Goku executing Instant Transmission. Instant Transmission attack with Kaiō-ken.png|The kick following up after Instant Transmission with Kaiō-ken. Early designs New SSF2 Screenshot 38.png|The kick following up after Instant Transmission in version v0.9a. Trivia *In v0.9b of the ''SSF2'' Demo, there was a glitch that caused Goku to fly very far after executing Instant Transmission as Kaiō-ken or Super Saiyan finished, often leading to a self-destruct or giving Goku an immense extension to his normal recovery. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Up special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Dragon Ball universe